


FaceTime

by capcarolsdanver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: During Endgame filming, F/F, MCU cast - Freeform, One Shot, Women of Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capcarolsdanver/pseuds/capcarolsdanver
Summary: Request: @i-stan-brie-larson: So I’m a fan of your writing and all of them are so good! If you’re still doing requests, can you write something about Brie interacting with all the mcu women? Like what happened during that lunch party Robert held. Or it could be a sequel to Home and Comfort where Reader is involved. Your choice. Thanks again.





	FaceTime

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!  
You can find all of my writing or come talk to me @capcarolsdanver on tumblr!  
Please do not repost my writing anywhere without my permission.

Picking your phone up from where you sit on your couch, you look at the screen to check the time. The screen reads ‘9:27am’ and you bite your lip in thought before bringing up your contacts and finding Brie’s name.

Brie had been away for a while, on set of the new Avengers movie, and you had both tried to call each or FaceTime each other regularly, but the last couple weeks you just kept missing each other. Brie was always filming or sleeping, or you were always busy with work, so you’d been mainly relying heavily on texts to communicate with each other.

The slight time difference of only three hours had made it harder than you thought it would to catch each other at the right time too. Luckily, you had managed to get the day off, and figuring it would be about lunch time in Atlanta where Brie is filming, you decide to try your luck and hit the video call button next to her name.

You’re well aware that the exact time Brie and the rest of the cast are able to take their break from filming obviously varies from day to day, and you’re about to accept that you’ve probably chosen to call her at the wrong time when suddenly the ringing stops and Brie appears on your screen, a huge grin across her face.

“Hey babe!” She seems so excited to see you and her eyes light up at the sight of your grin on her own phone screen. You’re just as excited to see her as well, remembering just how much you missed seeing that smile everyday.

“Hi!” Brie turns her head away from the screen for a moment, your eyes immediately landing on her hair. Your mouth falls open slightly. “Oh my god, your hair? Did you cut it?” Brie looks back at the screen and offers you a cheeky smile when she sees your reaction to her hair.

“It’s just a wig. Why? You like what you see?” She smirks and quirks her eyebrows at you and you can’t help but laugh at her, shaking your head. You become aware of some loud chatter in the background and you see Brie standing and walking somewhere else, the voices becoming quieter.

“Brie, have I called at a bad time?” She shakes her head lightly.

“No, Robert’s holding a ‘Women of the MCU’ lunch right now. A few people couldn’t make it because of their schedules but most of us are here!”

“What?!” You exclaim, looking at Brie in awe. “That’s so cool, Brie! What are you still doing talking to me? Go hang out with everyone!” Brie’s smile falters slightly.

“But we haven’t spoken properly in weeks. I can’t even remember the last time we FaceTimed.”

You sigh. You can imagine Brie’s feelings about your lack of communication lately probably match yours, so you understand the disheartened expression that crosses her face.

“I know, baby. But I can call you again later when you’re finished for the day.” Brie still wears a forlorn expression, but it’s quickly wiped off her face when you hear a voice call out to her from somewhere out of the frame.

“Brie! What’re you doing over here?” Brie looks up just as Elizabeth Olsen appears on your screen next to Brie. She looks over Brie’s shoulder at the screen and sees you.

“Oh my god, is this Y/N?” You’re definitely surprised Elizabeth knows who you are, but she doesn’t give you time to grow starstruck or nervous as she continues speaking. “It’s so good to finally talk to you! We’ve heard a lot about you from this one here.” She bumps Brie’s shoulder with her own and Brie shoots her a light glare.

“Oh, really?” You smirk and Elizabeth chuckles. Brie rolls her eyes but you see the blush appearing on her cheeks which only makes your smirk grow.

“She’s just being dramatic. I love you more than anything, but I swear I don’t talk about you all the time.”

“Oh yeah?” Elizabeth grins, looking over her shoulder. “Hey, Danai! How much would you say Brie talks about Y/N?” Brie’s cheeks continue to grow even redder and she covers her face with her free hand for a moment, mumbling a quiet ‘oh my god’ before Danai Gurira appears behind Brie and looks at the phone screen.

“I’d say she talks about you, like, 90% of the time.” She smiles in amusement.

“I do not,” Brie quickly defends and both Elizabeth and Danai break into laughter.

“Hey, we aren’t saying it’s a bad thing. It’s cute how much you talk about her.” Elizabeth smirks at how flustered Brie has become and you giggle as she tries to duck her head in embarrassment.

“Okay, you two have said enough,” Brie mutters and walks away from the two women who you can hear still laughing at Brie even after they disappear from the screen. You bite your lip to hold in your own laughter, sparing Brie from your teasing for the time being.

You watch her sit down at a table and settle the phone down against something, freeing both of her hands now and allowing her to lean away from the camera a little. Her eyes move to the screen again and you wish more than anything to be able to reach out and comfort her to remove the slight pout that’s found its way to her lips.

“It’s been good with everyone on the set, babe?” You question, hoping the change of subject will bring that beautiful smile back to Brie’s face. It only takes a moment before she grins and you feel yourself getting lost just staring at her.

“Yeah. Everyone’s been so welcoming and supportive. Joining the MCU right now is the most daunting thing but everyone’s really helped me out with it. It’s just still so crazy that I get to work with so many incredible people, you know?” You grin and nod, feeling just so damn proud of her. You and Brie smile at each other before Gwyneth Paltrow enters your screen, sitting down next to Brie.

“What’s this about incredible people?” She asks in a lighthearted tone, grinning at the phone at you and wrapping her arm loosely around Brie’s shoulders. You smile back, somehow managing to keep your cool.

“Oh, you know. Just that you’re without a doubt the most incredible person I’ve ever worked with,” Brie teases.

“Well, obviously,” Gwyneth jokes and Brie chuckles in response.

It kind of blows your mind a little at how relaxed Brie is sitting next to Gwyneth Paltrow. You know you’d be a nervous wreck talking to every single one of these incredible women you look up to so much. But it just further proves to you how incredible Brie herself is, and how lucky you are to have her be such a huge part of your life.

“You’re the incredible one here, though, Captain Marvel.” Gwyneth seems to share your thoughts and you think you see a look of pride on her face as she looks at Brie.

“Are you kidding?” Brie sits up a little, an incredulous look on her face. “You were, like, the original woman of the MCU. You started it for all of us. I’m just continuing what you started here.” Gwyneth tilts her head and smiles a knowing kind of smile at Brie.

“Trust me, Brie. You’re doing a lot more than that.” Gwyneth shoots you a look and you nod at her in complete agreement before someone calls her name, pulling her attention away for a moment. She places her hand on Brie’s shoulder as she stands. Before she leaves, she quickly leans back down towards the phone.

“It was really nice to kind of meet you by the way, Y/N. I really hope we get to meet in person soon!”

Yeah, you too, Gwyneth!” She waves to you and you try to act calm as she leaves the frame. You look at Brie in awe, your mouth open and Brie laughs at you.

“Oh my god.”

“Right? Now you know how I feel being surrounded by these amazing humans all day.” Brie folds her arms on the table and leans on them to get closer to the phone screen, smiling softly at you. You’re still kind of in awe of the women you had just briefly talked to, and then with the sight of Brie with that haircut looking at you like that, you were left completely speechless.

After a few moments of content silence, Brie’s head snaps up at the sound of voices somewhere offscreen. She nods before looking back at you.

“Babe, Robert wants to take some photos.” She smiles sadly at you and you can’t help but feel a slight wave of disappointment too.

“Oh. That sounds fun,” you try to offer optimistically.

“We barely even got to talk,” Brie says quietly, the slight pout returning to her face as her eyes look down at the table.

“Hey,” you say, gaining her attention again. “I told you, we can talk more later. Call me when you’re done with everything today, okay?”

“Y/N, it’ll probably be pretty late, even with the time difference.”

“Brie, I don’t care what time it is. I miss you and I want to talk to you, okay?” She nods and you see a smile forming on her face again.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Brie, stop telling your girlfriend how much you love her and come take some photos with us already.” Brie looks up in the direction of the voice to glare at who you assume is Elizabeth as the rest of the group laugh. Brie sighs and looks back to you.

“I gotta go, baby. I’ll call you. I love you,” she speaks softly, most likely to avoid more teasing from the other women.

“I love you too, Brie.” You blow her a kiss and see a sweet smile spread across her face before ending the FaceTime call.

Later that night, after Brie finishes on set and you actually have time to talk to each other, she FaceTimes you. Even though it’s pretty late, like Brie had anticipated, you can’t help the tired grin that stays plastered on your face for the entire call.

When there’s a natural break in the conversation, you smirk at Brie and she raises an eyebrow in question.

“So you can’t stop talking about me, huh?”

You let out a loud laugh as you watch Brie’s smile drop from her face and she starts to grumble.


End file.
